Peron's Latest Flame
This song can be found on Evita. Lyrics (Che:) At the watering holes of the well-to-do I detect a resistance to (Aristocrats:) Precisely (Che:) Our heroine's style (Aristocrats:) We're glad you noticed (Che:) The shooting sticks of the upper-class (Aristocrats:) Give her an inch (Che:) Aren't supporting a single ass That would rise for the girl (Aristocrats:) She'll take a mile (Aristocrats:) Such a shame she wandered into our enclosure How unfortunate this person has forced us to be blunt No we wouldn't mind seeing her at Harrod's But behind the jewelry counter, not in front (Che:) Could there be in our fighting corps A lack of enthusiasm for (Army:) Exactly (Che:) Peron's latest flame (Army:) You said it brother (Che:) Should you wish to cause great distress In the tidiest officer's mess Just mention her name (Army:) That isn't funny Peron is a fool, breaking every taboo Installing a girl in the army H.Q. And she's an actress, the last straw Her only good parts are between her thighs She should stare at the ceiling, not reach for the skies Or she could be his last whore The evidence suggests She has other interests If it's her who's using him He's exceptionally dim Bitch! Dangerous Jade (Aristocrats:) We have allowed ourselves to slip We have completely lost our grip We have declined to an all-time low Tarts have become the set to know (Eva:) I am only a radio star with just one weekly show But speaking as one of the people I want you to know We are tired of the decline of Argentina With no sign of a government able to give us the things we deserve (Army:) It's no crime for officers to do as they please As long as they're discreet and keep clear of disease We ignore, we disregard But once they allow a bit on the side To move to the center where she's not qualified We are forced to mark his card She should get into her head She should not get out of bed She should know that she's not paid To be loud but to be laid Slut! Dangerous Jade (Che:) This has really been your year, Miss Duarte Tell us where you go from here, Miss Duarte Which are the roles that you yearn to play? Whom did you sleep ... dine with yesterday? (Eva:) Acting is limiting, the line's not mine That's no help to the Argentine (Che:) Can we assume then that you'll quit? Is this because of your involvement with Colonel Peron? (Heavies:) Goodnight and thank you (Army:) She won't be kept happy by her nights on the tiles She says it's his body, but she's after his files So get back on to the street She should get into her head She should not get out of bed She should know that she's not paid To be loud but to be laid The evidence suggests She has other interests If it's her who's using him He's exceptionally dim (Aristocrats:) Things have reached a pretty pass When someone pretty lower-class Graceless and vulgar, uninspired Can be accepted and admired Category:Article stubs